


a world with(out) you

by sora_grey



Series: the livejournal 50 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Pre-Series, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stilinski Family Feels, more like "timeline what timeline?", nonlinear timeline, set alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: They've lived their lives together and apart.(Also known as the one where I write 50 moments involving Noah and Claudia Stilinski.)#29. MelodyClaudia hums along to some half-remembered melody from her childhood while she's setting up the nursery and Noah's busy baby-proofing the rest of the house—they need to get everything done before their little one arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself, _Sora, don't write another 50 sentences in the Teen Wolf fandom._ And then season 6A started airing and I began to do it anyway. (oops?) 
> 
> I also wondered about their lives before and after they became parents, and it pretty much snowballed from there.
> 
> For the sentences that are both bold and italicized, I translated them into Polish using Google Translate, though I'm doubtful of their accuracy. If I got any of them wrong, please let me know.

* * *

**#1. Comfort**

"I got'cha, kid," Noah whispers sleepily, drawing his son close as he comforts him from a nightmare.

**#2. Kiss**

They share a spontaneous kiss in the poetry section of the Beacon Hills University library, their bodies pressed close together, and the shelves of old books as their audience.

**#3. Soft**

"Dammit, John—ugh, I mean Noah," Claudia says softly, stubbornly refusing to maintain eye contact with her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, "I love you, but I think we need some time apart."

**#4. Pain**

Noah doesn't know what torments him more—losing his wife, or Melissa's revelation that his eight-year-old son was alone in the room with his mother when she died.

**#5. Potatoes**

For their first date, they head to a roller rink one town over, where they share a plate of the most delicious curly fries Claudia's ever eaten.

**#6. Rain**

"For the record, this is a terrible idea," Noah protests as his gleeful girlfriend drags him out of the student lounge in favor of dancing in the rain.

**#7. Chocolate**

All through Claudia's pregnancy, she has eaten a concoction of chocolate-covered pretzels wrapped in fruit roll-ups, and she's a little worried that her kid might end up being born a diabetic.

**#8. Happiness**

Laughter bursts out of Claudia's mouth as she and Noah listen to their son's eager chatter about his new best friend Scott, who has already rechristened him _Stiles_.

**#9. Telephone**

Noah thinks that anything's gotta be better than drowning in paperwork, until he receives a phone call from a panic-stricken Stiles, pleading for him to come home, because Mommy was screaming and throwing things in the kitchen.

**#10. Ears**

"Ears," Noah says in a strangled whisper to Deputy Graeme as he inspects the jagged lacerations on both sides of the victim's head, "Jesus, Tara—the killer stole this kid's ears."

**#11. Name**

**_"Boże pomóż mi, Noah,"_** Claudia says to her husband, "I love my father, but we're not saddling our son with that name."

**#12. Sensual**

**_"O mój Boże, o Boże,"_** Claudia moans, arching her back as Noah's fingers caress every part of her skin.

**#13. Death**

Father and son cling to each other tightly as they watch the most important person in their lives slowly being lowered to the ground.

**#14. Sex**

"Boy or girl, it doesn't matter," Claudia murmurs to Noah, her eyes on her expectant belly, "as long as the baby's healthy."

**#15. Touch**

Noah's always been self-conscious about his scars, and it takes him weeks before he can tolerate his girlfriend seeing—let alone touching—his bare skin.

**#16. Weakness**

Having lived through his parents' tumultuous marriage and his mother's subsequent abandonment of their family, a skeptical Noah initially mistakes his feelings for Claudia as a sign of weakness, and it isn't until she decides to stay with him that he realizes how wrong he was.

**#17. Tears**

Later that night, Noah overhears muffled crying coming from the bedroom across the hall, and he hates that there's nothing he can do to alleviate his son's tears.

**#18. Speed**

Noah gets to the hospital faster than he thought possible, but by Melissa's sorrowful demeanor and the brokenhearted expression on his son's face, he still arrived too late.

**#19. Wind**

For their fourth date, they had plans to see the latest comedy over at the cinema, but neither of them want to venture out on what the weatherman declared was the windiest day this week; instead, Claudia takes her boyfriend back to the apartment she shares with Natalie and settle on microwave popcorn and watching something on videocassette.

**#20. Freedom**

Since Claudia broke up with him, Noah technically had the freedom to date whoever the hell he wanted now, but in his heart, he knows that Claudia's the one.

**#21. Life**

Years ago, Noah couldn't ever imagine having a family of his own, too afraid that he would turn out like his father; now, he can't think of living a life without his wife and son in it.

**#22. Jealousy**

Claudia will deny it to Natalie until she's blue in the face, but she's secretly jealous of the closeness that Noah shares with his best friend, Melissa Delgado.

**#23. Hands**

"Why, Mr. Stilinski," Claudia whispers to her new husband, holding out her hands, "I do believe you owe your wife a dance."

**#24. Taste**

"Not that I don't love your cooking, babe," Claudia begins, frowning at her plate, "but I don't think the [babka](http//en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Babka_\(cake\)) is supposed to taste _this_ sweet."

**#25. Devotion**

It still surprises Claudia, the devotion Noah gives so freely to her and their son—it's undeniable proof that he's a different, better man than Elias could ever hope to be.

**#26. Forever**

"Spend forever with me, Claudia Sonya Gajos," Noah John Stilinski declares boldly, holding a [garnet-and-pearl](http://brilliantearth.com/The-Felicidad-Ring-14K-Gold-BAL08406/) engagement ring out to her.

**#27. Blood**

"Oh, Mieczysław," Claudia sighs sadly, cleaning the blood off her son's knee, "just be more careful next time."

**#28. Sickness**

When Noah enters the kitchen, he pulls Stiles aside and gently explains that Mommy never meant to scare him, but she does have a sickness that was messing up her memory.

**#29. Melody**

Claudia hums along to some half-remembered melody from her childhood while she's setting up the nursery and Noah's busy baby-proofing the rest of the house—they need to get everything done before their little one arrives.

**#30. Star**

At 3 in the morning, Claudia and Noah are awoken by the sound of crying coming from the nursery; after Claudia tells her husband to go back to sleep, she shuffles over to the nursery and starts singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ in Polish.

**#31. Home**

They are on their way home when Claudia unexpectedly announces her pregnancy to Noah.

**#32. Confusion**

Confusion and anger are the two primary emotions waging war on Claudia's face when her boyfriend confesses that his first name is actually Noah, not John; if he could falsify something as easily as that, then perhaps their entire relationship was also a lie.

**#33. Fear**

It's not dying that scares her—she's already made her peace with that; it's not seeing her husband one last time that she's actually afraid of.

**#34. Lightning/Thunder**

While Stiles and Scott are playing in the next room, Claudia and Melissa come to the conclusion that their sons were like lightning and thunder—wherever one of them was, the other wouldn't be far behind.

**#35. Bonds**

As soon as Noah lays eyes on his newborn son, he vows to form a stronger bond with him than the one he had with his own father.

**#36. Market**

Noah, acting on Natalie's advice, scours every kiosk at the local craft fair in pursuit of the perfect gift for Claudia—it's the first birthday he's spending with her, so he's gotta get this right.

**#37. Technology**

It's funny, Claudia muses to herself—if she hadn't been running late meeting up with Natalie and misplacing her cassette player somewhere in the campus quad, she might have never crossed paths with her future husband.

**#38. Gift**

"You are the greatest gift I could ever ask for," Noah says to Claudia on their one-year anniversary.

**#39. Smile**

"He has your smile, Claude," Noah says, as he and Claudia peer down at their tiny bundle of joy.

**#40. Innocence**

For days afterwards, Noah watches as Stiles does his best to avoid a remorseful Claudia, and he feels an irrational surge of anger at her for shattering their kid's innocence like that.

**#41. Completion**

Upon completion of Noah's law enforcement training, he, Claudia, and the others celebrate at the local tavern until the wee hours of the morning.

**#42. Clouds**

Claudia can see the storm clouds gathering in Noah's normally calm dark brown eyes as he recounts how she attacked Stiles, and she's horrified that she could've ever done something like that.

**#43. Sky**

**_"Panie, daj mi cierpliwość,"_** Claudia says to the sky as she and Noah arrive at the Goodwater Assisted Living facility.

**#44. Heaven**

_If this is heaven,_ Noah thinks, lying in bed with Claudia, _then I never want to leave._

**#45. Hell**

**_"Zamknij się, nie jesteś moim synem,"_** Claudia shouts as she chucks a frozen bag of vegetables at the little boy-demon; in her heart of hearts, this Stiles—who apparently also answers to the names _Mischief_ or _Mieczysław_ —was actually sent from the depths of hell, tasked with stealing her away.

**#46. Sun**

Every day, Noah feels lucky that he gets to be with Claudia; she was like the sun, constantly lighting up his life.

**#47. Moon**

One night, Claudia sneaks out of her apartment and ends up on the roof, quietly admitting to the moon that she's taking Noah back.

**#48. Waves**

Waves of mourners make their way to the Stilinski house with food and condolences after Claudia's funeral; although his friends and acquaintances mean well, all Noah wants to do right now is swill some whiskey and grieve in private.

**#49. Hair**

In the end, Claudia chooses to leave her hair the way it is, instead of taking up Natalie's offer of forming it into loose curls.

**#50. Supernova**

Claudia's smile brightens like a supernova as she says yes to Noah's proposal, and she can't wait for them to spend the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> additional info:
> 
> About the Sheriff's name: when I started writing this, I went with fanon and gave the Sheriff's name as _John_. Then **Sundowning** aired, and I revised it to fit the canon, even though I didn't want to at first. So instead, John became his middle name.
> 
> #11-God help me
> 
> #12-Oh my God, oh God
> 
> #26-admittedly, I was watching _Mortal Kombat_ recently, hence Claudia's middle name.
> 
> #27 and #45-since season 5, this was what I thought Stiles' real name would be, but I was 1000% sure that the writers wouldn't go in that direction. So I was psyched when I found out I was right.
> 
> #43-Lord, grant me patience
> 
> #45, part 2-Shut up, you're not my son


End file.
